Sweet Kitten of Mine
by PansexualPirate
Summary: A Mermaid au with Rhack. A mermaid is brought into Hyperion as a pet of the CEO.
1. Chapter 1

The sunset lapped over the water, spreading like fire over the blue surface of the ocean. The light was intoxicating. Sending warm rays across the whole, cold salt water below.

Rhys loved it. Sitting upon the beach, looking up at the sky and watching as the sun goes to rest, as it did every day. The warm rays lighting up his home in such a way that it fascinated him. And the best spot to watch it all was always the beach. He'd always been reluctant to sit on the beach at first. For it was where the humans came. But so far, in this small nook in the corner of a soft cliff, no one had seen him.

He always kept his tail dipped in the water. Keeping it so he could still breath. The lightning blue scales of his dale dazzling off in the sunset. Mixing with the greenish tones that blended it together like the sweet colors of the see. The bottom was more of a soft blue, which ran up into the human like skin that covered his torso. But even his skin had scales that ran up the sides. Dotting his cheeks and some of his neck.

Another thing Rhys couldn't lie about was he loved looking at his own tail. He was often told it was one of the most beautiful ones in the whole see. The fins waving off as if they were soft pieces of just color, dazzling and beautiful in the water. The beauty of his tail surely made up for the lack of two arms.

His right arm was just a small knub. Ruined and destroyed when he was very young, getting caught in a human's fishing net. But he'd stopped being angry about that a long time ago. His tale and arm just making him more unique among the other mermaids.

He gazed out over the water. Contemplating heading back into the water for the night. The soft stars slowly coming out, as if they'd waited all day for the sun to leave. He'd let off a soft sigh. Seeing this for the past week had made every night more fantastic. And he just wanted to lay out and enjoy it longer.

He always thought of his friends at times like these. How'd Vaughn would warn him it wasn't safe to sit so close to humans. Especially since he'd seen men from the big company in the sky searching around lately. But Rhys wasn't afraid. He was never afraid when he should be.

Rhys jumped. Something sharp stabbed into his neck. The pain was short and quick, and he wasn't sure what it could be. Maybe some weird bug had tried to bite him. But as his webbed fingers moved up, he felt something else...

He felt dizzy. The stars swirled. Becoming a black mess around him. A black hole that moved to swallow him. Wobbling, Rhys tugged the thing from his neck. It was something unnatural and unfamiliar. Something wrong. But as the world kept spinning, soon Rhys fell back on the sand. Confused and slowly fading into something dark.

The light where dim. At first, he thought it was home. The cave he lived in the ocean had very little light. But soon, he picked up it was wrong. His body laid over smooth stones, comfortable, but unfamiliar.

He was still dizzy, something cloudy making his whole body heavy as he slowly swam around. The whole area was large. Filled with thousands of familiar plants, yet the area was new... something he'd never seen before. Somethi-

THWACK!

His head slammed against something hard. Sending a sharp pain through his head. It was like he'd hit some invisible wall or... oh no.

He gazed out. There was a strange room that surrounded him. Filled with odd objects that came off the ground. He gulped. They were all... man made.

His head spun. Both from the cloudy feeling in his head, and the confusion causing him to loose it. Drifting back down to the rocks at the bottom. He'd been captured. He'd lost his freedom... humans had finally taken him captive.

He laid back on the rocks. Softly wishing he'd listened to Vaughn. He closed his eyes. Exhaustion washing over him in thick waves. What would he do? What could he do?

And why would they want him?

Vibrations suddenly went through the water. Rhys blinked awake. A soft pain blasting through his stomach. He was hungry. For a moment he forgot where he was. He just saw the fish swimming through the water. It only took him a moment before he sprang through the water. Quickly grabbing one of the fishes in his hand. Tearing his sharp teeth into the flesh with a delighted feeling washing through him.

Swallowing down that one in a second, he sprang for a second, and a third. Full as he swallowed down the remaining bits of the last one. Wondering how such plump, delicious fish had been in one spot. But he soon figured it out as a voice boomed through the water.

"Quite the killer, eh Kitten?"

His head spun, and he remembered the strange, human room behind the force field from before. But this time, he had an audience of one.

His first reaction was to swim closer to the wall. Putting a hand against it as he gazed down at the human. He was covered in so many... layers of the weird cloth humans wore. His shoulders broad and intimidating. A broad jaw and weird... shiny pieces on his face. Rhys definitely found him intriguing.

"Well Kitten, do you talk?"

And that's when the second question settled in. He'd heard human speech before, and he could understand bits a pieces of it. But how could he understand this man under the water. He glanced around, noticing some weird devices at the bottom of the pool.

"Don't touch that!" The man hissed, the voice louder and more aggressive as it spilled from the device. "That let's me talk to you. That way you can hear me in the water."

Rhys swam back up, his eyes gazing over the man, he looked like he was waiting for Something. Rhys would nod slowly, glancing at box where his voice came from.

"At least you understand a bit there, kitten. You are a pretty little thing." Rhys shuddered at the way the man's eyes scanned his body. Feeling as if it was looking for something. "Do you like my office."

Rhys looks over the office. Pausing to gently shrug his shoulders.

The response was a scoff. "Alright, fine, what about the tank, ya like that?"

Rhys looked around, taking a moment to gently swim around the tank, it was large, and he could see a small tube leading to another space, dressed as some underwater cave. He'd check that later, moving to swim back towards the barrier. It was a nice... tank. So he gave Jack a nod.

He'd smirk at that, his lips curling in a way that sent a shudder down his spine, causing his tail to move a bit faster. "One last question for you tonight. You got a name, princess?"

"Rhys." He got out, and he guessed the speakers must work both ways, because the man nodded.

"Well Rhys, my names Jack," He paused, walking closer to the glass and peering inside. "Handsome Jack to be exact, and now, now you're all mine."


	2. Chapter 2

So far, Rhys had been in this tank a while week. He'd been fed every day. Some of the fish rare and hard to find in the ocean. It tingles his tongue to eat them.

However, sometimes a pang of homesickness stings his chest. Beckoning thoughts of his friends Vaughn and Yvette back in the sea. And the sunset, his sunset, that he'd been watching every night.

Though this feeling would get washed over with curiosity as he watched Handsome Jack come into his office every morning. He watched him yell at other humans, whether face to face, or over small hand held devices. He was always working away at a device, small buttons for Jack's fingers to work away at. He obviously had a lot of practice with that.

Often when he caught Jack's eyes, he'd show off. The man taking a break and watching him dance through the water. How his tail glistened in the light of the tank. The softer fins flowing like a flag through the water, almost completely for show to the eye. And Rhys truly loved the attention. Noticing his actions seemed to help the two legged man relax.

And Rhys soon learned Jack was working on something for him. He'd picked up Jack would refer to him as his pet. And he overheard a few calls about how he had something coming for his pet soon. And something bubbled inside Rhys, knowing he was going to get a gift from this larger male.

One day, Rhys was swimming in his cage, missing the natural feel of the real ocean, and dealing with a giant knot of loneliness when suddenly Jack's voice spread through the water once again.

"So, kitten, what happened to your arm?"

Rhys swam back over to the glass, moving to gently trace his fingers over the remains of his right arm. A few old, white scars remaining. "Net."

He watched as the broad man's eyebrow arched. "Like a fishing net?"

Rhys nodded, swimming around his cage, and watching the broad man.

That seemed to appease him. Only nodding his head before heading back to his desk.

Watching him made Rhys almost afraid of him. He argued a lot with the other humans. And once, he even saw him wrap his hands around his throat. Squeezing the other human's throat until the body stopped thrashing.

And this confused Rhys, because he knew humans needed that to breath. So why kill other humans, but keep him alive.

The next day, Rhys noticed as the small tunnel opened. He'd pause, taking notice the man wasn't in the office before he swam though the small entrance.

What he found on the other side was a shallow pool. Deep enough to only be chest high on an average human, and curving up to a shallow end.

"Good morning Kitten." Rhys turned at the sound, weird hearing the man above water. And having him so close. His voice still echoed, even without the effects of the machines in the water.

Rhys tensed as Jack stepped closer to the water. Arching his back and letting out a warning hiss. This was his space. The water was his, and he did not want it to be taken from him.

"Common Cupcake. I've got a gift for you." Rhys picked up that Jack had something in his hand. Hidden behind his back so Rhys couldn't see. Rhys slowly swam closer, watching carefully as Jack knelt down by the shallow spot of the water. "Now just a little closer and."

Rhys yelped when Jack grabbed him, yanking him out of the water. He was too surprised to care what would happen next, thrashing so hard he'd knock Jack over causing him to be dropped just out of the waters reach.

The impact of the floor hurt. He continued to flail, scared and slowly running out of air. Panic swelling when he'd hear a loud curse.

"You piece of- dammit! Why don't you listen?" Rhys had already begun to use his one arm to try and crawl nack into the water, trying to drag his whole body as Jack stormed closer. "You where doing do well! And here you are! Acting up like some kind of savage!"

Rhys yelped when Jack picked him up by the throat, dragging him up. He had no idea what direction he was going, but he felt a sharp pain in his neck again. The black swirling once more as he'd hit the water, sinking down like a rock. He could still hear Jack's curses as he blacked out. Knowing now that he could upset Jack just as easily as the other humans.

When he woke up, he felt a weird heaviness on the right shoulder. Still dazed, throat and body sore from the previous incident, he slowly looked over, yelping in surprise.

His first reaction had been to glee. Get away from the weird thing near his body. But after an aggressive swim across the pool, he realized it was attached to him. That it was an arm.

The whole this was some weird material. Mimicking his other arm, with a softer, webbed material between the fingers. Rhys had to admit, it was cool. He stared at it, watched as the fingers bended at his command. How he had full control, just like he did when he was small. Just like he did before he'd lost his arm.

A happy sound escaped his lips, swimming around the tank in joy, he tested the arm, focusing on a fish, using the new arm to snag it up. God did it feel good. It sent more joy bubbling up into his chest as the hand perfectly snatched the fish. Quickly swallowing the fish down in celebration.

A few more laps where completed in order to celebrate. Enjoying the feel of the new arm pressed against his body as he soared through the tank. A happy squeal leaving his mouth when he finally stopped. Spinning through the water in joy.

Grinning madly, he watched as he wiggled his fingers again. The arm was so slender, so lovely, it's color pattern a dark black, with a lightning blue markings across it, ones that matched his own tail. Now, he was even more special than all the other mermaids.

Then the thought settled in. Where had he gotten this arm? It obviously didn't grow over night, he could see the weird straps that attached it to his body. Plus he had never heard of a mermaid growing and arm before.

The memories from yesterday slowly sank in. How Jack had said he had a present for Rhys. Was this it? Was this the gift.

A warm feeling spread through him at the idea. Gifts back where he came from were always a sign that another mermaid wanted to... mate. Was that Jack's intentions? It must have been. What other reason would there be to give a gift as spectacular as this.

"Morning." When Rhys heard his voice, he swam towards the edge, smiling out towards him. Making a point to wave his hand at Jack. But Jack looked angry. His arms cross, shoulders raised slightly. And his lips curled down in a frown. Causing Rhys to shrink fown slightly. Upset at his reaction. "Yeah, it's a great gift. Woulda been better if I didn't have to sedate your fat ass to put it on."

Rhys flinched, sinking deeper into the pool. He'd really upset him. Watching sadly as Jack walked back over to his desk. Glaring down at his computer as he'd go back to work. Yelling at everyone he saw, and ignoring Rhys for the rest of the night.

And Rhys wouldn't lie, the ignoring hurt more than being tossed onto the floor.

Rhys didn't exactly know why he'd woken up. String from his place in the rocks to slowly pull himself up. It was late and usually by this time, Jack would have left the office. But when Rhys peaked through the window to the office, he was surprised to see Jack still sitting at his desk.

Something was different though. Jack's head was leaned back. His whole body looking tense as he took a deep breath. Then, Rhys watched in curiosity as Jack took one of his big hands, slowly sliding hand his down his body. Cupping the space between his two legs. His palm moved, pressing harder against the area, a soft breath escaping his lips and he'd press down harder.

Rhys had no idea what type of body part might be there. Mermaids and humans having very different anatomy. But as Jack continued to rub himself, Rhys started to catch on to what he was doing.

Jack huffed, letting off a soft groan before moving down to unbutton his pants, exposing a softer, thinner fabric that covered his skin. But a small bulge seemed to curve from underneath the cloth. Rhys felt something warm spread around him, becoming 100% sure what Jack was doing. Mermaids did the same thing when under high amounts of stress.

But he watched as Handsome Jack continued to touch himself. His large hands rubbing the small bulge more. Working at it with soft, warm up rubbing. When Jack pulled away, the bulge was even larger. The heat seemed to focus in two places for Rhys now, his cheekes and lower belly, a soft pressure building up.

That's when Jack slide his hands down the boxers, and Rhys could make out the long strokes under the fabric. The man's large hand moving up and down inside of it. Jack rolling his head back, letting off a long, low moan. And resulted in a whimper from Rhys.

Jack glanced up, pausing when he saw he had an audience, Rhys' face turning more red as Jack shifted to face him. "What? You want a show."

Rhys was nodding before he could really pick up what he was agreeing to.

Jack smirked at this, and Rhys watched as Jack slipped his hand down his pants, pulling out his throbbing, hard member from his boxers.

Rhys' eyes got wide. Looking at it... it was so much bigger than most of the dicks the other mermaids had. The members always small, made more for getting the job done than... pleasure.

Jack smirked at Rhys' face, slowly starting to stroke himself with his large hands again. "Huh? You like that kitten?" Rhys would whine in responce, more heat building up in his own stomach as he watched the dick twitch under the touch. "Do you wanna touch it?"

Rhys put his hands against the glass. Whining louder as he'd watch Jack continue to get off. He did want to touch it. He wanted to feel it. He'd heard sex with humans was good. Taboo, but so much more pleasurable. And now he saw why.

They're dicks where so much bigger.

Jack continued to work at himself, which only made Rhys press more against the glass. Heat boiling inside of him as he wanted to get closer. But so far, Jack was only a tease.

"Common baby? Don't you wanna help me?" Jack would moan out, his hand pumping himself harder as some pre come would leak from the top. "You've got a pretty mouth, I bet thay would help."

Rhys would whine louder, almost begging him for more. And he wished he could get closer, pacing the glass in agony, feeling a coil tighten in his lower belly. He wanted it so bad.

But Jack was still going, letting out throaty moans that tore Rhys apart. He wanted closer, but this stupid force field kept him away. The air on the other side kept him from getting at it. And as Rhys whined louder, begging for Jack in the primal noises, Jack only got more off on it, jerking himself harder.

Jack gasped loudly when he finished, and Rhys watched closely as he came all over his own hand. A wide grin over his face as he'd lean back against the chair.

But Rhys was still worked up, circling the tank, the coil wound so tight he needed something. But he watched in dismay as Jack slowly began to pull his pants up. Looking up only when Rhys growled a protest.

That shit eating grin as Jack patted the glass by Rhys. "Not today Kitten. But thanks for the help."

Whining, Rhys watched as Jack cleaned up and left the office, and only them did Rhys realize he'd been even harder than he thought. His dick poking out from the small slip where it rests inside his body. Sticking straight out and begging for attention.

He swam down to the bottom of the pool, deciding to rub up against the groove of the rocks, doing as a lot of them did to get off without a mate.

He roughly grinded against them. Enjoying the friction of it all with loud gasps. He'd needed this, otherwise he'd eventually explode. Eventually he came too, whining and whimpering at the coil coming undone inside of him, his whole spine twitching from the feeling.

The experience had been... new, and he'd never thought he'd watch someone else get off. Nor did he ever thing he'd want a certain dick so bad. But he felt as if he had to at least touch it.

Slowly he curled up in his small cave. Enjoying the warmth that washed over him as he slowly dozed back into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had once again started paying attention to Rhys. Rhys swam for Jack when he watched, putting on his own show. He made sure the light hit his tale, that it glistened for him. And his smiles sent a bubbling amount of joy through his body.

And he couldn't help but think about how much he wanted him. He'd given him this nice, new arm. It was a gift, a special present, like the ones they gave down in the sea. A courting gift, and Rhys had accepted it with joy.

But Jack made no advances, always on the other side of the glass. Watching Rhys from what felt like so far away.

After about a week, Rhys began to feel lonely. Sure, he was being well fed, the water was always the perfect temperature, but he lacked the feeling of other bodies around him. Back in the sea, there was always another mermaid around. Always someone for Rhys to press up against, enjoy their comfort... here... there was nothing. Scared fish that floated around, they weren't company.

One morning, he laid on one of his rocks. Wishing Vaughn was there. He could always have his bro close. Never alone when he was around. Or Yvette, her sassy manor was always something to brighten his day.

A dark pit swirled in his chest. And Jack wasn't supposed to come in for another few hours... he'd just have to sit and wait until he came in. Left to just let the loneliness stew inside of him.

When he heard the door open, he swam up, pressing his palms up against the glass to watch Jack come in. Trying to get Jack's attention with a long whine.

His eyes darted up. Deadpanning as he looked over Rhys long tail. His gaze sticking to the puppy dog eyes of Rhys, begging with his bottom lip popped out. "What's wrong Kitten?"

Rhys would circle in the tank. Whining more, pausing to point to the tunnel. The only place he'd ever been close to Jack.

But his heart sank when he shook his head. "No way Kitten. One, I have a lot of shit to do. Two, last time I touched you you knocked me over. You fat ass."

This just made Rhys whine more, glaring slightly at Jack. "Lonely!"

Jack laughs. "What's that? Lonely? Too bad Kitten. I've got meetings today. I don't have time to give you attention. "

Rhys growled at him. Mad that it was so hard to get someone to be close to him. He pounded his fist against the glass once again.

Jack would get mad at this. "Hay! Stop that! If you break that glass you'll die! Because I'll stomp your face in for getting the floor wet."

His eyes rolled. Pausing to watch as a man entered the room. Tall and lanky, with combed back blond hair. The man pausing to stare at Rhys. But the mermaid was too angry to care, glaring at Jack before he'd go to pout at the bottom of the pool. Refusing to put on a show for today.

Rhys felt the loneliness bubble into more anger. Vaughn never would have turned him down if he felt like this. He suddenly hated this tank. He hated this place. Mermaids where such social creatures, and Rhys didn't have anyone here. He was alone. Only getting Jack's attention for a small amount of every day. He'd been so admired in his own home.

His eyes swelled up, he felt tears float into the water, covering his face as the pit in his chest increased. At first, this hadn't seemed so bad. He didn't have any struggles here. He really didn't have to hunt, search for food. The water was never too cold. But now, the loneliness had sunk in. Realization that he might never see Vaughn or Yvette again. That he'll always be in this tank. All alone. Watching the closest thing to affection through a thick piece of glass.

Rhys was sobbing by the time he heard the knock on the glass. His eyes swelling as he'd finally raise his head. "Common Kitten." Tempted to just ignore Jack all together, he curled up around the rock more. Feeling more tears merge with the water. "Now, I'm not asking! Come out!"

Rhys shuddered. Not wanting to make Jack before he'd slowly swim up to the glass. Sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

This makes Jack take a deep breath, pausing to look Rhys over. "Are you crying Kitten? Common, I'm trying to show you off."

Whimpering, he looked over the tall lanky man next to Jack, watching Rhys curiously. It was a gently look, almost facinated and it made some of the sick feeling I'm his gut lift up slightly.

But there was another man next to him. Broad shoulders and thick. Black slicked hair and a thick black beard. His look scared Rhys. Whimpering again as he'd hug himself.

Jack pauses and looks Rhys over. "You don't wanna do any swimming for us." It didn't sound like a question. More like a command, hidden behind the format of a question.

He watched them for a moment. Watching Jack with just a sad look, pressing his cheek against the glass, not wanting to hold up his head.

"He doesn't look very happy." The blond remarked, flat toned as he watched Rhys, obviously worried.

Jack huffs. "Shut up. He's usually dancing for me when I look at him. I don't know what the hell his problem is! Common!"

Rhys swims away from the glass when Jack slams his fist against it. He watched him, startled at the angry look on Jack's face. Only making the pit become bigger in his stomach as he'd whimper more, wrapping his arms around himself.

But then a thought hit him. If he swam and put on a good show, maybe Jack would reward him. And slowly a grin spread on his lips as he thought of Jack petting him. Having one of Jack's big hands running through his hair.

Then he was swimming again. Spinning through the water and showing off. The light shining off his tail in the most eye catching way. He glanced to the side, glad to see the two men awestruck, and Jack looking pleased.

And that filled Rhys with joy again. It was like playing with his friends back in the sea. They enjoyed just watching him sometimes. But usually they would join in.

After a bit, Jack would kick the two men out, bragging about Rhys before shutting them out of the office. He didn't even turn around before he started talking to Rhys again.

"So, what's the matter kitten. Can't have my prized pet sad all the time."

Rhys would come against the glass, watching as Jack slowly began to strut back. His walk strong, powerful. It was new and Rhys always loved to just soak it all in.

"I'm waiting for an answer princess. What is your problem. I got you that arm, I thought that would make you happy."

Rhys watched him, whimpering softly. "Lonely, Jack. Lonely."

Jack huffs. "Lonely? I'm here every day! "

"Tank... empty... tanks empty." Rhys had started picking up English better. Being able to understand it more than speak it.

Jack crossed his arms. Glaring at Rhys, studying him. "What do you need? What am I supposed to get you?"

"Touch me." Rhys whined. Going to circle around the tunnel. "Close."

Jack would watch him. His brow furrowing down as he watched him. "Fine. Tonight I'll go in there. But for now, I have work to do."

Rhys watched as Jack went back to his desk. And now he was just impatient. Floating around the cage. He never realized how long Jack's work day ways until now. Waiting as each second ticked by. He wanted to be touched. Skin itching with the need to feel something alive against him

He tried to find things to take up the time, but there was nothing. Nothing but the empty tank. Just leaving him to drift around the cage. Only perking up as Jack stood from his chair.

With a flick of the wrist, the tunnel opened up. Rhys squeaked with joy, quickly heading to the pool, swimming laps through the deeper half of the large pool.

It seemed to take forever for Jack to get there. Worry bubbling into his mind that Maybe Jack wouldn't show up. That's when the door opened, Jack walking in with a lot less layers than usual. His legs still dressed in those tight pants, hugging his legs and showing him off. But his top was only covered in the strange, raggedy yellow cloth that rested under all the other layers.

"Listen, I'm going to get in, but if you bite me I swear to god, I'll fucking kill you."

Rhys picked up that Jack's eyes were working to pick him up in the water. But instead of fear, they were glazed with something playful and extremely intimidating. It was intoxicating.

Rhys kept his distance. Waiting for Jack to slide into the pool. Sitting on a small ledge on the shallow end, allowing him to be waist deep in the water.

This is when Rhys began to slowly approach. Excitement flowed through him. Getting more intense as he'd get closer. Soon he could smell Jack in the water. Taste the odd taste of his clothes. It was smothering. Rhys swam up closer, moving so he could lay across Jack's lap, belly up so he could look up at Jack. Plus, it was an obvious sign of trust.

Jack shuddered at the feeling. Watchung Rhys closely before moving a hand down to start rubbing Rhys soft belly. "Hmm. A bit different than human skin, but that's to be expected."

Rhys would press into the touch. A soft sigh. Jack's hands were dry and rough against the soft belly. It felt weird, but his skin longed for something to touch it. It could never feel any better.

His hand spread out. Rubbing up and down his chest. Studying his body carefully with his eyes. And Rhys let out a soft whimper when Jack's fingers wrapped around his throat. His thumb feeling it for a moment.

Everything felt good. The only mistake in the touching was when Jack ran a hand over Rhys' gills. A loud yelp escaping him, arching his back and wiggling closer to Jack, moving away from his hand. "Got it. Don't touch the gills."

At first, Jack's hand didn't trail down onto the tail. Keeping to where the skin met scales. Fingers tracing how it all connected. Rhys found himself lost in the touching. His soft breathing eventually turning into soft, very light moans.

That's when Jack's hand ran further down. Cupping his hips and tracing the tail down. Scales sensitive to his rough hand. Jack smirked as Rhys pressed into his touch. Jack leaning over him.

"You're the best pet I could have. Sexy and almost good enough to fuck." Jack growled, causing Rhys to shudder. Pressing against him, and once again thinking about Jack's dick. Shuddering as he remembered his want for the man. "Mind if I really start looking over your body. "

Rhys nodded, pausing to try and grab Jack's hand, but he'd pull it away.

"Uh no Kitten. I'm touching you. Not the other way around."

Rhys just closed his eyes, dropping his arms back down his tail. Handsome Jack traced his thumb down the center of his tail. Pressing it down and dragging it down him. It was soothing. Relaxing for a few minutes, before suddenly the thumb glided over the sensitive slit on the front of the mermaid's tail. Causing Rhys to let out a soft moan.

A mischievous grin spread onto Jack's lips. His thumb tracing around the newfound hole. "What is this, kitten. " When Rhys didn't respond, Jack slowly slide to fingers inside of it. Tracing the lips of it.

Moaning more, though still soft and light, Rhys curled into Jack. His hands moving to grip onto his shirt. "You like that? I'm just wondering what it is."

He was whining as Jack slid his fingers into it more. Moving it around as if he'd struck gold. Only pausing as he finally his the treasure inside. "I see, this is where it is."

Rhys could feel himself hardening at Jack's touch. His dick inside the slit slowly beginning to poke out the head barely visible to the outside would.

And right away, Jack began to play with hit. Running his thumb over the slit of it. The sensation sending warm blasts through his body, pooling inside his stomach the more he touched him. At this point, Rhys was moaning louder, whining as he'd press into the touch.

More of him slowly began to slide out. Soon exposing his full length. Jack let out a soft cackle, his hand moving to softly squeeze it. "You do like this. But you're not very big."

Rhys whined. Wanting to explain, slightly embarrassed by the fact he wasn't as big as Jack.

"But that just makes you a lot easier to dominate, doesn't it kitten." Jack smirks as he'd start stroking the other man's member. Moving roughly as he'd kept teasing the squirming other. "You want me don't you? You want me to fuck you. "

Rhys moaned loudly, arching his back against Jack, taking in more of it as he kept going.

"Common kitten! Tell me you want it." It was a growl, the vibration of his voice hitting Rhys, slipping another whine out.

He didn't know how to say all of it in a way Jack would understand. He wanted him. He wanted to have that huge member of Jack's. Feel it pumping into his own body. The throbbing of it all. Increasing the pool in his stomach with great intensity. Finally whimpering a please.

Jack laughed as if that was good enough. Slowly rubbing Rhys harder. "I'd fuck you right now, but I didn't bring any condoms with me. So it'll have to wait."

Rhys whined more, feeling a cloudy sensation in his head. Suddenly all he cared about was Jack's hand. How it rubbed him. Damn how good it felt. And how close he was before Jack pulled his hand off.

"No!" Rhys whined, immediately moving to press against Jack, reaching for his hand in a flurry of need.

But he pulled his hand away more. Smirking as he watched Rhys whole body twist underneath him. "Ooh Kitten, you are horny aren't you?"

Jack was going to tease him more, but Rhys couldn't take it. He slammed his whole body against Jack. Pressing his hardened dick against Jack, vigorously thrusting against him for friction. Moaning loudly at how much he was getting mow.

Surprisingly, Jack didn't shove him away. Grabbing onto Rhys' waist as he'd continue to trust against him. Feeling as if he might explode if he couldn't finish. Louder moans escaping his lips.

A frenzy took over, he could feel the peak, it was so close. And Jack, Jack was close and he wasn't shoving him away. The mermaid began to thrust harder, moaning and begging for the friction to be enough.

Then it took him. His spine twitching as he felt the pool explode out of him. His head becoming fuzzy with an explosion of passion and endorphins. It the heat of the moment, he bit into Jack's shoulder. They both moaned. Thrusting against each other as he slowly came down from it all. Now he was just latched onto Jack. Tail pressed between his legs, and face pressed deep into his neck.

"Damn Kitten." Jack's breath was heavy, his hands gliding over the muscles in Rhys' back. "I didn't think you'd work so hard to finish." The human paused, moving to grab something from his pocket, moving it to cram into the soft flesh of Rhys' neck. But at this point, the creature hardly even cared. Just clung onto Jack, refusing to let him go.

"That's so I can understand what the fuck you're trying to tell me from now on." He mumbled, moving to start prying Rhys off. "Now you need to get back to your tank. And I need to get home."

Rhys let go, sinking into the water, taking the hint that it was time for Jack to leave. He watched from under the water as Jack rubbed the bite on his neck. "And you're lucky that felt good. Otherwise you'd be dead right now."

"Whatever," Rhys started, not even realizing his voice was coming out much clearer. "I know you won't kill me." But they both stared. Rhys confused, since he'd never been able to communicate so well.

"You're a snarky piece of shit." A shit eating Grin passed his lips as he backed away from the tank. "See you tomorrow Rhys. Can't wait to hear more from you."


	4. Chapter 4

Rhys found the communicator to be very strange. He really hadn't expected to be able to communicate so easily with Jack. But Rhys had picked up that Jack was not expecting this level of sass from him. Hell, Jack seemed amused and pissed all at the same time by it.

And even though Jack took the time every few days to come and pet Rhys, the days seemed to drag on. Longer and longer, always desiring the touches and closeness with something living.

One day, when Rhys was being mopey, Jack walked over to the glass, tapping on it to grab Rhys' attention. "Hay," he started, watching as Rhys swam up to the glass, "What the hell is your problem?"

Rhys rolled his eyes, pressing his palms to look out at him. "I told you already, it's lonely in here."

"Lonely? Hell, how much attention do you need Kitten?"

Rhys watched Jack, how the man stayed close to the glass. Rhys could almost touch him. "A lot. Back in the sea... I was never alone, I-"

"What? You were surrounded by other mermaids. Guards said they only saw you, so everyone figured you're kind was like loners of the sea or something."

Rhys shakes his head. "We always live in small colonies. We never have to sleep alone and -"

Jack didn't seem to be paying attention now. Nodding as he walked back over to the desk, grabbing the phone off the hook and softly talking into it.

"Rude." Rhys mumbled as he watched, irritated that Jack had seemed to just give up any interest. Though, as he continued to watch, Rhys realized he couldn't pick up most of the words Jack was saying over the phone. The speakers that lead into the cage never picking them up.

"So, did you have a lot of fishy friends down there?" Jack asked, glancing up from his phone for a moment to look back at Rhys. "Any you'd really like to see again?"

Rhys nodded and pressed his hands closer to the glass. "Yes... I miss Vaughn a lot."

Jack nods, looking over his phone again before adding on. "So, wanna tell me what this Vaughn of yours looked like?"

It was starting to feel like forever since Jack had touched him. Of course, it had only been a few days. Rhys often found himself wondering if Jack would ever touch him like that again.

It was true that he was a bit scolded for pouncing on Jack as he did. But honestly, there was no control at that point. Rhys had been so close when Jack had pulled away, and all he found himself wanting was to be pressed against him once more. Rhys had also been scolded for making a mess onto Jack, but as he found out the next day, Jack had found out it was easy to wash Rhys out of his clothes.

It was late at night when Rhys saw the small tunnel open up. Later than they'd ever been, especially since Jack had went home hours ago. Yet he slowly swam towards it, cautious at the fact Jack had never come in this late before.

When he finally emerged in the pool, he could already see Jack. The man dressed in his jeans and old Hyperion shirt once again. But this time, he was sitting on the edge of the pool, his legs tossed across the side, dipped into his water.

This was already a little strange. Jack almost never entered the water so soon, always reluctant and mistrusting of Rhys. Expecting him to drag him under the water or kill him. Yet here he was, legs already dipped in the water.

"Took ya long enough Kitten." Jack's voice slurred slightly. His mismatched eyes glued to the figure of Rhys in the water. "For a second, I thought you weren't comin'."

Rhys swam up to Jack's lap like he usually did in the pool. Waiting for the touching as he'd usually get when Jack was in the pool area. He tried to crawl across Jack's lap, startled when Jack grabbed him up, pulling more of him out of the water than Rhys was really comfortable with. And Rhys couldn't help notice there was an odd smell to Jack.

"You're so strange." Jack mumbled, and Rhys almost wondered if he was even talking to him. "You just love me touchin you." Jack wrapped his fingers around Rhys neck. It didn't hurt, but Rhys' reaction was to gently grab onto Jack's wrist, his fingers curling over the tattoo on the human's wrist. "And it's all so weird, I just want ta fuck ya. You know?"

Rhys shuddered at the thought. His tail twitching in the water as his eyes were glued to Jack. "Please." Was what he got out before Jack's fingers closed tighter around Rhys' throat.

"Please? You want it, man you're one of my favorites to just play with. It's almost as if you're always fucking horny." Jack's thumb traced down the center of Rhys' throat, putting enough pressure on it to send a sensation and a warning shooting across his body.

Jack scanned over him for a bit longer, watching with a smirk as Rhys squirmed in his hold. Those beautiful, cold eyes scanning over him, a devious grin spreading over his lips when his eyes settled on his lower half. But then Rhys was suddenly dropped back into the water. Looking up at Jack as the man stood up, leaving Rhys' area.

"But you know what the problem is? I have no fucking idea how to fuck you."

Rhys could only whine as a response, upset my both the comment and the gesture."Please Jack."

Rhys stared at him, wide eyed as Jack began to work at his pants. Popping the top open as he'd move to work at the zipper. There was already a bump in the layer of cloth underneath Jack's pants. And Rhys watched as he tug the pants off, tossing them to the side before sitting back on the edge of the pool.

There was definitely already a bulge in Jack's boxers. Rhys wondered if Jack had came here like that? Maybe that's why he was in here so late. But Rhys swam up to perch himself by Jack's crotch.

"You want this, don't you buddy? I remember when you saw me jerking off in my office. You sick little fuck, you wanted it, didn't you?"

Rhys nodded, laying his chin on Jack's thigh, watching his crotch with a close eye.

"Well, kitten, time for your wish to be granted." He'd say, and Rhys felt excitement bubble up in his chest as Jack's fingers moved. Opening the small slit in the boxers, just enough so his dick could spread out. Half hard as he got closer.

He couldn't help but a small squeal of joy. Ever since he'd seen how much bigger it was than any mermaid he'd ever seen, he'd decided that he really wanted it. But it still wasn't as big as it had been in the office, only a small bit away from that.

So, Rhys pressed his cheek against it, rubbing up against it slightly. He could feel it get hard in his hand. How it grew along with some soft moans from Jack's lips. Another happy sound escaped him as a hand reached down, dragging blunt nails through his hair.

"Yeah? You like it? It's a damn good one, isn't it?" Jack kept dragging his fingers through Rhys hair, watching him expectantly.

The mermaid wasn't exactly sure what to do with it. Jack obviously expected something from him first. He took a moment before he'd slide his tongue up the shaft. He felt Jack's fingers tighten in his hair, a moan escaping his lips as Jack rolled his head back. "That'a boy. Just like that."

The sounds Jack made made a hot feeling start to swirl in his chest. He let out an excited noise as he pressed forward. Lips wrapping around the head of the CEO's dick, the creature's tongue swirling around the head as he slowly began to suck on it.

"Damn! Common!" Jack moaned out, gripping onto Rhys hair as he tried to push him further down on it. "I need more than that!"

Rhys resisted the pull. Only sucking on the head. Not very sure what Jack wanted, but enjoying the sounds he was making as a result. He couldn't help the smirk that twisted on his lips around his dick. The sounds causing a hot pressure to build in his lower area.

"Dammit! You fucking tease!" Jack moaned out, his breath obviously desperate for more, yet Rhys wasn't exactly sure how to give it. He watched as Jack's hips twisted, trying to shove more of his dick into Rhys' mouth. Soft whines escaping his lips as he tried harder to get more in there.

But Rhys wouldn't give. Something inside of him enjoyed where this was going. How Jack seemed almost desperate for more. His breath getting caught in his throat, his nails dragging through Rhys' hair. He loved all of it.

Until Jack yanked him off. Rhys whined when he was forced off Jack's dick, mad that the little sounds had stopped and the salty taste of it was forced away. But his eyes widened when Jack dropped down into the pool, moving until his feet hit the bottom, water lapping at his chest and shirt.

"What are you doing?" Rhys squeaked, moving against the edge of the pool as Jack boxed him in. "You don't get inside the pool."

Jack huffs, moving one of his huge hands to pin Rhys against the side. "Well how else am I gonna fuck you cupcake. You won't blow me, so I'll Just have to find a way inside."

Rhys yelped when Jack bit into his neck. The humans flat teeth digging into his flesh, not yet breaking the skin. A loud whimper escaped him for a moment when he felt the dick brush up against him. Causing his own to finally spill from inside the hole in his body.

Excitement shot through his as Jack grinded against him. His dick roughly rubbing against the scales of his tail. He felt surrounded. Like Jack was the only thing that mattered. Like he was the only thing that was really there. A heat formed in his whole body, not just his lower half, but in his chest too. Causing his heart to race as he lunged forward, attempting to smash their lips together.

But Jack slammed him back against the wall before he could even get close. Avoiding the kiss. Rhys whimpered, but joy still bubbled around in him as Jack bit and sucked at his neck.

Suddenly, a loud shot of pleasure pulsed through Rhys' body. He pressed against it, the sensation coming from the fact that the long, pulsing dick had slid into the slit on Rhys' tail. Pressing into a hole below the mermaid's own member.

The noises that came out of him were unfamiliar. Loud moans of pure pleasure as he thrust his tail back up against him, desperate for more of it. The warm feeling had shot through him as Jack pressed deeper. Causing gasped, ragged breaths.

"I found out how to give you the best fuck ever, didn't I kitten?" Jack growled, before he roughly began to slam his hips against him. Taking his full length out before slamming it back into Rhys. Each motion shot another jolt of pleasure through him. Sending chills through his spine and a sensation he never experienced before.

It all felt good. The two of them pressing against each other, Jack moaning as he moved around in the tight area of Rhys. And a part of him never wanted it to stop.

When he hit his climax, he gasped, becoming light headed as his hands scrambled against Jack's back. Digging for some kind of hold as his body shook and felt as if he might lose it. A burning sensation all over, he finished so hard he barely knew what was going on, which way was up, how to even get back to the water. All he knew was that he wanted Jack forever.

Something warm spread inside him. Filling him as Jack finally pulled out, out of breath as he released Rhys fro. Against the wall. However all Rhys did was press against him. Burying his face into Jack's neck as the man began to pry him off. Tossing him back in the empty, cold water before climbing out of the pool.

"That was fun, Kitten." Jack breathed, tugging on his pants with a sly grin. "I can't wait for more."


	5. Chapter 5

Today must have been a rough day. Jack paced in his office. The way he walked, how he talked to people over the communicator. He was absolutely pissed. Just watching made Rhys scared. He'd seen Jack angry... but never like this.

He watched as Jack made a phone call, calling someone into the room. As his jaw tensed, muscles on the edge twitching with visible frustration. Today was just not Jack's day.

Rhys followed him in the tank, almost like a shadow. Swimming so he could always be as close to him as possible. Jack's shoulders seemed so tense, as if ready to spring to life at any moment. Like a predator ready to take down prey that's been avoiding them for days. As if the prey had finally been cornered.

Suddenly Jack was talking, and Rhys wasn't even sure if he was being addressed. "Some people are so STUPID! It's as if they don't know how to work up here! All they do is make horrid business deals and ruin all my hard work. Do you know how frustrating that is?" He stopped his pacing, looking at Rhys with a wild look in his eyes. "It's as if they're all fucking with me!"

A long creak seemed to break Jack away from Rhys as the front door to the office swung open. Jack was still blocking Rhys' view, but he could hear very slow, timid footsteps heading towards them. The mermaid watched as Jack's hand reached down, the large fingers curling around the pocket watch that draped from his body. dragging the chain from his body before he let it curl around his hand. A smirk crossing his face. A wide split of lips as his teeth underneath glistening in the light of the office. The sight causing Rhys to even take a few paces back.

"It's about time you got here!" Jack's voice was low, like a growl as the man took long strides towards the other human. "For a moment, I was afraid you'd try to skip out on our little… Meeting."

Finally Rhys could see the other man. Male, he cowered, looking pathetic compared to Jack. His eyes darting from the pocket watch, back to the twisted look on Jack's face. "P-please sir, I didn't mea-"

Jack moved so fast, in one sweep he wrapped it around the other man's neck. Chain digging into the skin around it. The last breath exited his throat, those desperate hands reaching for support. For something to set him free. But all his hands grabbed was air. And he watched as soon his body went limp. As it slumped over, collapsing onto the ground. Jack pulling the watch from around his neck.

Rhys looked up at Jack, tearing his eyes away from the limp man on the floor. There was some look in his eye. A glint that sent shivers spreading through Rhys' body. Jack's breathing was off, his chest giving with each movement. A soft, relaxed sigh escaped his lips as his shoulders finally slouched. And suddenly he seemed so... relaxed.

"Now what should we do Kitten?" He asked, eyeing Rhys through the glass.

Rhys stiffened up, watching him carefully through the glass. What could he possibly want to do at this point? Would he want to do the same to Rhys? Even if he did, Rhys could still breath through his gills. The sensation would hurt. .. but it wouldn't kill him.

Rhys paused as Jack stood up, stretching his arms before heading over to the tanks door. Rhys' eyes followed him. Waiting for what was to come. He saw as the water shifted around the edges. Watched as Jack sank into the water. Even after what he'd just seen, Rhys didn't hesitate to swim towards him, just like he always did. Sinking onto the older man's lap with a low sigh.

Jack's hand immediately came down on him, the large, rough palm of his hand stroking down his stomach like usual. Sending waves of enjoyment through the mermaid.

"Have you ever killed anyone Kitten?" Jack asked, moving to run his fingers back through Rhys wet, yet soft hair. The fingers dragging across his scalp caused his tail to tremble. "You don't really have to answer that. I know you have. That's how we found you, after all. Drowning all those Hyperion soldiers does draw attention. "

Rhys pressed against Jack's hand, enjoying the affection he was getting from the older man. "You like killing them as much as I do, don't you?"

Rhys only shrugged. Remembering the many times he'd dragged people under, watching them drown and die under the water. It had been something he'd always felt he needed to do. Humans had always been seen as a threat. They couldn't be trusted, and it always seemed to be back and forth with them. Drowning or fucking them had always been the only response to them. So it was only natural that when those soldiers got close to the water, Rhys dragged them under.

"Maybe I should watch you kill someone here. You can be my little death trap, can't you?" Jack worked rubbing a fairly sensitive spot on his chest. Causing Rhys to purr with enjoyment. Leaning into the touch. Soaking all of it in. "You're the best thing those idiots have ever lugged in here! And to think, they thought I'd want to kill you."

Rhys pauses, looking up at him with big eyes. This only caused Jack to laugh. "Aw Kitten, don't worry. You're too good to me. I'd never kill you."

Jack's hand slid up, moving to tighten slightly around Rhys throat. The pressure a bit unsettling. "-well, as long as you never betray me, sweetie."

Rhys stared up at him, chuckling before pressing his face against him. "Why would I ever do that?" And that seemed to please Jack, because he immediately went back to stroking his stomach.

Someone else was in the tank.

Rhys could taste it in the water. The tang of a human washed over him. But it wasn't Jack. The aura wasn't alluring like before.

Another thing that caught Rhys' attention right away was a metallic taste to it… but sweet and easily drew Rhys in. It was easy to identify what it was.

The vibrations of the water made it easy to find. There was a man in the water, thrashing around as he tried to get back up to the air at the top. He had a whole in him, burned around the edges, the source of all the blood in the water.

When the man saw him, he began thrashing harder. Begging pleads for help being swallowed by the water inside the tank. His legs kicked at Rhys in the water as he swam up higher. The fear came off the man in waves.

Rhys couldn't figure out why he was here. The tank was locked with a mechanism only Jack knew. So how did this man get here?

A surge of rage filled him. This was an intruder, in his new home! Was he trying to take it from him? Who did he think he was.

Rhys reached out, wrapping his clawed hands around his throat. The man panicking as Rhys would start dragging him down to the bottom.

When the man's back hit the bottom, that's when pure panic sunk in. His lips clawing to get Rhys free, one hand scrambling at his jacket. Grabbing something that shimmered from one of the inner pockets… what could it-?

He stabbed it into Rhys arm. Rhys yowled in pain. But he didn't let go, he decided to make this quick.

He watched as blood poured from the man's neck. Blood trickling out in thick streams, surrounding Rhys' face, and surrounding him. The man's body twitched, empty of life and losing blood quickly.

Rhys' whole body jerked when the slot to the pool opened. He didn't hesitate heading in there.

Jack was already half in the pool, waiting for Rhys to move closer. His large hands scooping him into the older man's arms. They were warm and welcoming. Blood rushing through the mermaid's veins in a feral state.

"That asshole hurt you." Jack murmured, moving to work at the cut from the blade. The knife itself still lodged into Rhys' arm. "don't worry Kitten, I'll get it all fixed up for you."

Jack reached to grab the knife. Sharp pains flooding through Rhys as be began to try and tug it free. The mermaid yelping a warning before digging his teeth straight into Jack's shoulder.

Jack yelled out a curse, but got the knife put before working to bandage it up. Cursing slightly.

Rhys felt regret well up in his gut as he watched the blood start to seep from the bite. Whimpering as he moved to slowly start licking it up. Trying to help the bleeding wound he'd created on his partner.

Jack would chuckle, pulling Rhys close to start kissing his throat. "You're really lucky I like that sort of thing, Kitten." he'd mutter into his neck. His whole body Shuddering as Rhys continued to lick at the wound.

"Sorry Jack." Rhys whined, moving to cuddle into him.

Jack only shrugged. "don't worry about it Kitten. It was worth it to watch you in action."


	6. Chapter 6

There came a time when Rhys felt as if his time in the Pandorian ocean was a dream. There was nothing to be scared of here. No skags or predators within the water. Nothing getting ready to drag them out of the water and… well kill them. The water was always the perfect temperature, sliding over his skin in a smooth manner. He never had to try and find warm spots in the water. He just got to relax, enjoying the sensation of the warm, perfect water.

Not to mention the food. Fresh fish he'd never even seen before. Easy to catch and he never had to put in too much effort. The fish also never had the weird, nasty after taste that everything on Pandora seemed to have.

How could Rhys ever want anything else? He swam close to the edge of the tank. Watching Jack in his office… sometimes he thought about how life would be if he went back to the sea. Hell, Rhys didn't know what he'd do if he had to go back. It wouldn't be the… the same. Not after all of this.

...Not after Jack.

Granted, there was parts he missed. He longed for his friends, wondering quietly if they were okay. He wondered how Vaughn was doing without him. The two had stuck together for a long time, and being separated for so long was… new.

Rhys had known Vaughn so long, what felt like his whole life… It had gotten to the point where he figured that would be his life forever. Just him and Vaughn in their school, just floating through the days. Hell, it had almost gotten to the point where… well mermaids have a few social behaviors they usually follow. Ones that have branded into their genetic cold with hot fire. Things Rhys couldn't avoid no matter how hard he tried. Mermaids were known to mate with other species. They would lure people by the water, maybe using these new spread of genes for breeding. This helped avoid too much overlapping in the genes and kept them from ever becoming too closely related. But within the school, mermaids always picked one mate for life. One other mermaid they'd always have in there life, a strong, emotional bond forming between the two… and he'd always figured he'd end up bonding with Vaughn…

Hell, he'd always figures that's what would happen. That people had just over exaggerated the feelings of it all. That there wasn't something he had been missing, he'd just been expecting too much.

Yet here… he knew he felt this way with Jack. Being apart from him was hard. He wanted to be with him every second. A warm feeling spreading through his chest just when he saw him. Rhys almost lost his head when Jack would touch him. Skin tingling as his whole body was writhing for more. He KNEW this was what everyone had talked about. He KNEW he'd bonded with Jack. That he needed the CEO in every second of his life. That he needed every moment of his company.

Jack was everything now.

There was a soft click in the back of the tank. Excitement bubbling in his chest. He didn't even pause to think about how late it was. Jack would usually be back in his house at this hour. Maybe he had gotten lucky? That was what went through Rhys' mind as he swam back towards the entrance.

It was weirdly dark when Rhys entered the pool. Rhys could see just fine, being used to the dark depths of the water, but it was still unusual. He knew Jack couldn't see in the dark. Plus, Jack usually turned on dim lights, not wanting to trip and fall anywhere inside of the room.

So the fact that it was so dark was… fairly strange. But hell, that had to be Jack. The silhouette seemed thinner than usual, but it was definitely Jack. He could hear him tossing off his shoes, putting them to the side as he drew closer the the edge of the pool.

Rhys felt as the water moved as Jack slipped into the water. His body distilling the water as he splashed down into it. There was a moment of silence before Rhys heard Jack's voice in the tank.

"C'mon pumpkin, I'm really not in the mood for games here."

Rhys took that response to heart before swimming up close. Moving to swim in circles around Jack. Usually Jack would just sit on the edge of the pool so the fact he'd actually climbed inside was also fairly strange. Everything felt… off about the situation. Tension seemed to fill the water. It wasn't something Rhys had really expected.

"There you are." Jack grumbled under his breath, moving to scoop Rhys up closer, keeping the mermaid's tail in the water. "For a moment I didn't think you were gonna come."

Rhys huffed before snuggling into Jack. The contact feeling warm and inviting. Pulling him in by a string as he wrapped his body around Jack. Glad to have the full body embrace from the man. He'd never been able to get so close.

"You know what kiddo? You're the only one I can trust around here." Jack remarked, running a hand up the center of Rhys' back.

Rhys shuddered from the touch. Curling closer and enjoying the warmth. The smell of blood lingered over Jack, but Rhys didn't really care about that right now. He just cared about the contact.

"Though I wish I didn't have to get soaked to the bone just to spend some time with you. " Jack remarked, tracing his thumb up Rhys' spine. It caused a shiver to go through Rhys' whole body, ending in a soft purr before he gently kissed Jack's neck.

"That's always a possibility. " Rhys whispered back, moving to nip the lobe of Jack's hear softly. Making sure his sharp teeth didn't hurt the soft flesh of the weird human ear. He was fairly fascinated by those weird fleshy things. Mermaids didn't have ears like that. The-

"What do you mean, Kitten?" Jack pulled Rhys a bit away from him. Mainly so he could look into the eyes of this fish person. Rhys was sad he couldn't keep playing with Jack's cute little ears. But the look on Jack's face was… serious.

Rhys sighed. Right, of course he didn't know the legends of mermaids. Rhys really wasn't used to creatures who didn't know how this worked. He could feel his eyes roll before his mouth opened to explain. "There's plenty of ways a Mermaid can grow legs. Many of those are too complex…. But there's some simple ones too."

Jack grunted, but a smirk started to form on his lips. "Well, go on."

Rhys nodded before trying to cuddle close to Jack. "The easiest one is that if a Mermaid falls in love with a human, they can become one so they can live their life with the one they love. "

Jack snorted a short laugh, but loosened his grip. Finally letting Rhys curl up closer to Jack. The mermaid's face pressing into the soft skin of his neck. "That's it? No other catches?"

Rhys let off a soft sigh. "only that if the human dies, the mermaid perishes as well... " Rhys felt the vibration of Jack's body as he began to laugh. "That's it? That makes it even better? It means that you'll only be with me, and when I die, you follow me in."

Rhys nodded before softly kissing Jack's jaw. The idea sounded nice. Then he wouldn't have to wait extended periods of time to get to Jack. He'd be with him at all moments of the day. Every second. It would be wonderful. The idea made Rhy's heart flutter.

"So, how about we work on that tomorrow morning?" Jack started, moving to plant a kiss on Rhy's lips. "That way we can get this done as soon as possible."

Rhys nodded as he pressed his head closer to Jack. The night seemed to go so well. And tomorrow. things would he even better. This was what he wantes. To spend ever second with Jack. To sleep with him and hold him. To never be alone in his entire life. That was what he wanted. That's what he needed.

And that's what he was going to get.


End file.
